


The Coughing Blossom

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hashirama is puppy when he whines., Mito and Hashirama looking after their sick blossom, Mito will put Madara and Tobirama in their place, Multi, Sick Fic, Sick Sakura, everyone is done with the two, implied MadaTobi, sakura is blunt when sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: Sick Sakura is blunt and has two lovers to look after her.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Senju Hashirama, Haruno Sakura/Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	The Coughing Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I would try a different pairing for once.
> 
> Forgive me if there are any mistakes.

Sakura slowly began to awaken and became aware of shouting going on around her, as well as feeling a hand stroke her hair with a cold compress resting on her forehead.

She could hear growl nearby followed 'Boys' in a snap by Mito, the shouting quickly stopped. A snapping Mito normally meant she was close to angry, so what ever had been happening must of been going on a while.

As more of her sense came alert, Sakura could tell her head was on something soft while in someone lap.

Slowly opening her eyes and Sakura blinked as light began streamed in. Looking up she noticed a pair of brown eyes staring down at her, at least she knew who's lap she was in.

"Feeling any better, Sakura-chan" Hashirama asked her, giving her a smile that made her think of Naruto.

"No" she crooked.

Her mouth felt so dry, like desert of Wind country and her throat was still sore, hurting everytime she swallowed anything that wasn't a liquid.

Turning her head to the side, Sakura could see Izuna sitting near his brother looking fed up. Every now and again when she saw the current Uchiha heir, she felt a ping of emotion, with how much Izuna resembles Sasuke.

Looking toward the other two men, she could see that both Tobirama and Madara were glaring at each other again, 

"Either actually kill or fuck each other already, the tension between you two can be cut with a knife and is getting ridiculous" Sakura told them in horse voice, before cough escaped her.

Both men in question sputtered at her at statement and was about to start shouting, when Mito glared while flaring her chakra warningly at them both.

"Sakura is sick and needs rest, so if you're both going to shout and cause a ruckus then leave now" Mito told them, giving no room to argue.

They decided to listen to Mito, and settled for just glaring at each other.

"You're a medic, how did you even get ill" Madara commented.

"Only idiot men don't get colds, like all the men in this room" she answered him without missing a beat.

"Sakura-chan" Hashirama whined, as brown eyes stared down at her with pout.

Tobirama and Madara glowered at her, while just Izuna just sat there, some what agreeing with her when it came to his brother and Hashirama, as well Tobirama when it came to his brother, not something Izuna really wanted to even think about.

"You might be an idiot, but you're our idiot and we love you for it" she smiled up at him, while Mito agreed with a nod and patted his head.

"I have to agree with Sakura, you brother and Tobirama are idiots, especially when it comes to each" Izuna finially spoke up

"Izuna" Madara said, turning to face his brother, shocked.

"What, it's true, you and Tobirama have yet to realise that you love each other rather than want to kill each other" he explained.

"There is a fine line between love & hate" Mito told them both, "Maybe you'll both realise something now" 

Both men refused to look at each other but kept stealing glances at each other.

"Izuna you're welcome to stay here the night, if it gets too noisy" Sakura offered, with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Izuna snorted at her invitation to spend the night.

"How will staying here be any better" he enquired 

"The only noise you'll hear here lately, is coughing from our Sakura" Mito told him, placing a hand on Sakura thigh and stroked it gently.

"Coughing up a lung is great fun" Sakura deadpanned, that what it felt like when she had a coughing fit, coupled with little sleep and chest pain.

As if on que, Sakura began to have a coughing fit. She covered her mouth and curled up on her side, trying to hide her face in Hashirama lap, while finding a chance to moment to get back into in her lung.

A couple of tears slipped down her cheeks as her coughing continued on.

Once it was over, her chest was in pain, like someone had punched her in the chest and stolen her breath, it was making her head feel like it was floating for while.

With Hashirama hand stroking her hair again, soothing her, while Mito hand was on her back rubbing circles.

Sakura tried to keep her eyes open but exhaustion won and felt herself drift off again, as voices began to speak in low and soft tones.

"Is she going to be okay" Izuna asked, looking at the sleeping rosette 

"She will be," Mito told him, her hand still on Sakura, "Even the strongest people have a moment weakness, and Sakura might be an excellent doctor but she still only human, running herself into the ground to ensure that everyone is treated and cared for equally, so that this village continue to flourish" she finished, eyeing up both Tobirama and Madara.

"So she doing everything she can to ensure Aniki and Hashirama dream keeps going" Izuna 

"Yes, she very dedicated to this village and its people" Hashirama answered, moving hair from the woman in question face.

Mito and Hashirama were the only ones who knew of Sakura true origins, not much different from what she told others, but understood her why she was so dedicated to the village and its people, all so that her lost precious people would have a better, more loving life.

"We have clan meeting to a tend, so my brother and I will take our leave" Izuna spoke, standing up.

"I'll see you out, so you don't get lost" the white hair Senju told them.

The trio of men left, with Tobirama and Madara insulting each other normal, but there wasn't any fire behind them they all noticed.

Soon it was just the Mito, Hashirama and their sleeping sick lover.

"I think we're going to have to get our sweet blossom to reduce her hours at the hospital, she can't keep running herself into ground" Mito started, moving next to her husband, "I know she wants to change her future for the better for the people she lost, but she already done that by keeping Izuna alive and stopping Madara from turning against us, all she going to achieve now by doing this to herself is making herself sick again" Mito reasoned with Hashirama.

"I know love, but this is our Blossom we're talking about, stubborn normal and downright impossible to move when it comes to the hospital and her patients" the clan leader chuckled.

"Maybe we'll just have to give her a reason to not to work as much" Mito grinned, looking down at the rosette.

"You're the one who has to tell her" Hashirama laughed.

Mito gave a little chuckle, Sakura was not going to like it.

"I think I can do that, but I think it's best to move her back to bed" Mito advised, looking at sleeping doctor.

Hashirama hummed in agreement, as he moved the sleeping rosette into his arms and headed to their bedroom, with Mito walking beside him, as they talked in soft voices.


End file.
